


Three is a Charm

by Inactive_Account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Haxus finds Pidge when she least wants to be found . . . Soon the young woman becomes his plaything.(All characters are over-eighteen).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic depictions of rape in both chapters.

“Haxus,” whispered Pidge.

The Galra man stood within the corridor. He was larger than even his partner; the sheer size of him was enough to act as a form of intimidation, so that Pidge felt like a mere child in comparison to one of his height and weight, and she bit into her lip in a nervous manner. Those yellow eyes were large and expressive, even despite their lack of a pupil, and the long and narrow face looked almost elegant were it not for his cruel intent.

There was something attractive about the black armour, such a contrast to Sendak, and it was form-fitting enough to reveal a slimmer frame. Haxus was a man that relied on tone as opposed to sheer muscle mass, a man prone to agility and flexibility, but – as he stood blocking the sole exist toward her friends – she realised he would be difficult to beat. Pidge lost Rover around the time that Haxus appeared to fall to his death, but here he stood and there was the exit. Pidge wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or frustrated.

It agonised her to think herself the cause of his death, but it had been an act of self-defence and allowed her progress through the castle. Pidge had thought that the end of matters. He now stood only a few feet from her, as she pressed herself into the alcove, and only in a matter of minutes would they come face-to-face once again. The anxiety and sense of conflict ran through her body, causing her heart to race and mouth to run dry. It was difficult.

“Come out, Paladin,” called Haxus. “I know you are there!”

Pidge flinched despite herself. The uniform she wore was one that left her self-conscious, exposing every curve of the body, which was – admittedly – made worse when se strove to hide her gender and identity from the others, but not she felt fear for a whole new reason. The Galra were known for barbaric acts of cruelty, far beyond anything else that the universe had ever known, and she was the only means of stopping them from obtaining Voltron. There was no knowing what lengths to which they would go, especially with a man like Haxus.

“Yeah, well -?” Pidge shouted back: “Catch me, if you can!”

It should have been easy to run in the opposite direction, perhaps to find entry into a vent and make an escape through other means, but Haxus was fast . . . faster than she expected. Pidge ran at her usual speed, until she found an extra burst of energy and pushed herself past her limit, and – with great strength – she ran faster than she knew herself capable, until muscles ached and her breath became but a pant. The last thing she expected was for him to pounce.

He struck her upon the back. The blow sent her hurtling forward by several feet or more, until she was sprawled upon her front with Haxus pressed over her back, and the weight of him – far more than when she fought with her brother or trained with her friends – nearly prevented her from breathing in well-needed air. The Galra man soon rolled her over onto her back, where she looked up at him with a dazed and confused expression, before she felt her helmet wrenched from her head and thrown across the corridor, where it landed with a loud bang.

“You are nothing but a child,” spat Haxus.

“Grown woman, actually.”

Pidge gave a bright grin, before she struck him. It was a head-butt unlike any other, so that she heard an actual crunch as her forehead struck his nose, and – with a sickening sense of fluid upon her skin – she felt and tasted the blood that flowed. There was a rush unlike any other, as she closed her mouth and looked to the side, before she brought her leg up to kick Haxus hard upon his stomach. The older man groaned; he rolled off her, with a hand over his broken nose, as she struggled to all fours in an attempt to run away.

The hand that shot out grabbed her by the ankle, wrenching her back down upon the floor. It caused her to yell out, as she struggled and fought against him, only to feel the backhand of him against her cheek with a surprising amount of force. The blow sent a wave of pain through her; there was a bruise already forming against her cheekbone, while Pidge reached her gloved hand to her face to ascertain the level of damage. It hurt beyond words.

Pidge barely registered when a clawed hand yanked her hand away, only to clasp it with its twin above her hand, so that long fingers kept two wrists held together. It left her upper body exposed, as she arched her back and struggled to get away, and – as she fought – a hand came to her suit and ripped at the material. The white fabric was split in two down to her waist, where it exposed her chest and stomach, including her small – yet beautiful – breasts, almost flat from her position upon her back with gravity working against her.

“Now these mounds look appealing,” teased Haxus.

Panic raced through her, as she began to realise his intention. There was no breaking the hold upon her hands, but she could perhaps dissuade him by other means, and – with a cry of frustration – she kicked him hard upon his side. The reaction was instantaneous. Haxus forced his way between her legs, causing her to be unable to kick further on his front, and so she took to kicking continuously upon his back, until he grew impatient and used his claw to slash four long lines just under her breast to just below her belly-button.

The pain was horrific. It was a searing and hot ache through her skin, almost like a burn, and blood began to well upon the wounds almost at once, until the warm liquid began to trail over the sides of her ribs. Pidge fought back tears, as she arched her back and clenched her fists into tight balls. Haxus even increased the pressure upon her hands, until she feared that her bones may break under the force applied to them, and she began to hyperventilate.

“I think I would like to see more,” said Haxus.

“Not as though a woman would ever volunteer to show you anything,” spat Pidge through heavy breaths. “May as well take a good look wherever you can, right? The second you let me go, I’ll make it so you’re fucking useless for any woman ever again.”

“You have spunk for such a small human.” Haxus chuckled. “I like that.”

“Glad I can amuse you. Now get the hell off me!”

Haxus laughed again, as he leaned down to her lips. Pidge pressed her lips together, desperate to keep her mouth closed, as he attempted to kiss her. He angled himself just enough to avoid another head-butt, but she knew that there was more than one weapon at her disposal, and – as he tried to coax her mouth open – she bit him hard upon the lower lip. There was a flood of liquid upon her tongue, like iron or spice, and it caused her to retch and spit the blood out onto the side, as she strove to rid herself of the taste. Haxus gave a growl.

There was another blow to her face, this time across her right eye, which sent her glasses flying across the hallway. They landed with a smash on the tiled floor. Pidge cried out, feeling the skin around her eye swell and ache, until that same hand ripped at the rest of her uniform and tore it into shreds, leaving only her limbs barely covered. The patch of pubic hair – neatly trimmed down, but still a mark of her womanhood – now stood on show.

“I will make this as enjoyable as possible,” said Haxus.

“Don’t – Don’t you dare! I – I’d rather suffer!”

Pidge cried out as a mouth encircled her nipple. It was the first time ever feeling anything except her hand upon her breast, but the sheer heat and pressure and the roughness of his tongue . . . the feeling as it teased the soft flesh into something erect . . . was a pleasure unlike anything she knew from experience. Pidge hated herself, but it felt good. It was enough to make her part her legs all the more, causing Haxus to laugh and seat himself further between them, until his covered erection pressed against her clitoral area with some force.

“Stop it. Stop it, Haxus! You are _so_ dead!”

The Galra continued with his laughter, as his hand came between her legs. He found her clitoris with a surprising skill, as he rubbed it between two fingers, occasionally flicking with his thumb with a gentle sense of pressure, and – as she bit into her lip to hold back her cries – she found herself growing more and more aroused. Pidge felt herself grow wet and hot, as the tingling sensation began to spread, and Haxus moved his head to play with her other nipple, while she thrashed and squirmed and struggled to fight the unwanted pleasure.

There was nothing but shame. Pidge strove to hold back tears, as her skin flushed red and her vagina began to throb with deep arousal, and – with eyes scrunched closed to hide her pain – she heard Haxus move his hand away to undo the lower half of his armour. Pidge swallowed hard and looked down to see that his erection was now exposed. It was long and swollen, the first erect penis that she had ever seen, and the realisation frightened her further.

“Do you want this gentle or hard?” Haxus asked.

“If you fucking touch me, I swear I’ll –”

“I suppose that answers that.”

He pressed inside her to the hilt. It caused her to cry out with pain, although far less pain that she expected, and – thanks to the enforced arousal – he slid in with relative ease. The penis filled her completely, stretching her so that she could feel it with every involuntary clench, and it was the strangest sensation in her memory. It was warm inside her, but somehow both hard and soft at once, and her body increased in arousal at the intrusion.

Haxus let loose her hands, so he could molest at her chest, fascinated by her breasts and content to push them upward and together, so as to give them a shape and increase their size, and – as he grunted and began to thrust inside her – he bit several love-bites around the areolas with a strange sense of pattern. The pain cascaded with pleasure, while she was too overwhelmed to even fight back, and instead she could only wince and cry every time he drew blood or left teeth-marks around her pale flesh. It was too much to bear.

There was a strange mixture of pain and pleasure below, until he growled deep and forced her hand toward her crotch . . . too tired to move, too broken and beaten to dare to force him away, she left it there . . . he growled again in warning and placed it to her clitoris. The message was clear. Pidge touched the soft flesh, familiar in texture and enjoyable in her experiences previous, and began to flick it back and forth in a way she enjoyed.

“That’s it,” said Haxus. “Put on a show for me.”

The pleasure began to increase. It built slowly and slowly, as Haxus’ thrusts increased to the point that it was a continuous pounding within her, and soon she felt an orgasm with another person for the first time in her life, as she threw back her head and ached her back. Pidge gave a high-pitched scream, as he hands came up to take a hold of Haxus’ arms, and – with a mixture of self-loathing and orgasmic ecstasy – she dragged her nails through his fur and brought blood forth to match that upon her chest. Pidge clenched around him.

The older man soon came in turn, as he thrust balls deep inside her. The slapping sound of testicles upon her buttocks stopped, as did his grunts and moans, and soon there came a silent cry from him and the sensation of warm liquid flooding her insides. He pulled out moments later, where the liquid partially leaked out and caught on her pubic hair and thighs, and she caught the horrible scent of sweat mingled with blood, until she wept.

“You will make a good pet,” whispered Haxus.

He stood and placed his wet length back within the confines of his clothes. Pidge remained upon the floor, trembling with fear and hating the ache within her lower body, and – when she looked – she saw a mixture of blood and semen upon her thighs and between her legs. It was a reminder of how she had been used, and worse . . . a reminder of how she came to her abuser, unable to hold back the pleasure from being reduced to an object.

“Get up, Human. I wish to introduce you to Sendak.”

“I – I can’t . . . it hurts too much . . .”

“Get up or be beaten.”

Pidge struggled to her feet, as her legs screamed in protest with the strain of the muscles, and her vagina felt on fire from the friction and thrusting, until she stumbled forward with a retching in her throat. The sick and acid rose up, until she was forced to fight it back down, and the remaining fabric around her limbs fell to the floor, leaving her feminine frame fully exposed to Haxus’ lustful eyes, as he examined every inch of her. Pidge shuddered with the frightening vulnerability, until she tried to cover herself with her hands.

“Follow me, Human,” said Haxus.

Pidge obeyed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I brought you a gift.”

Pidge was thrown at the feet of Sendak. The gesture was violent and unnecessary; Pidge was already too weak to fight back, too frightened to dare disobey, and yet the older man flung her upon the floor like an unwanted rag-doll. There was an intense rush of pain, as her naked flesh came into contact with the cold tiles. The cuts upon her abdomen were hard to ignore, while the love-bites upon her breasts ached and throbbed, and she felt bruises upon her face.

It was difficult to endure; just a glance down – through a swollen eye, which pulsed in time to her heartbeat – revealed bruises in the shape of a handprint upon her hips, and the sight of blood and come covered the inside of her thighs like a cruel stain. Pidge pushed back a lock of hair from her eyes, as she struggled onto all fours with a searing pain through her spine, which reminded her of the earlier activities with Haxus. It was difficult to focus her eyes, but she managed to look across the control room to see Shiro. He looked afraid.

Lance lay unconscious beside him, which was a cause for concern. Every instinct in Pidge’s body told her to run to him, to get him to a healing pod and make sure he was safe, but instead she could only curl in on herself as she sat on her heels. It was mortifying to be naked before Shiro, but worse for him to look upon her flesh and know what he taken place, especially when she half-suspected that the Galra had not finished with her just yet.

“I have no appetite for sloppy seconds,” said Sendak.

Pidge began to shiver from the cold. The young woman cast her eyes up to Sendak, who – at a far larger size than Haxus – stood at an intimidating height. It was too frightening to gaze upon him for long; his black-and-orange uniform stood almost as a visible warning to his strength, while the cybernetic arm looked like it could encircle her body in its entirety, and the cybernetic eye appeared to zoom in upon her. A flood of relief cast over Pidge, as she realised that Sendak had no desire to penetrate her as his comrade achieved.

“I am keeping this one for a pet,” replied Haxus. “It may be possible to breed it with the other, if you seek for stronger gladiators, but I shall have fun with it even without a practical reason for ownership. I simply thought you may wish to . . . celebrate, shall we say? This is a one-time offer, from a subordinate in hopes of pleasing his superior.”

“This is the female of the species, correct?” Sendak gave a long exhale of breath. “I was hoping to become reacquainted with my lost slave, but I suppose this would be an interesting distraction. I have never taken a human female before. How curious.”

“It is a sensation unlike any other,” promised Haxus.

Pidge looked across to Shiro. The older man refused to meet her gaze; it was the first time that she heard of his slavery to Sendak, but – even more of a surprise – it was the first that she had ever heard of his sexual servitude to the Galra commander. It explained so much about his trauma, his pain . . . his nightmares. Pidge saw the shame in his eyes, as well as the flush to his cheeks, and she knew that he feared Sendak more than she could ever imagine, so much so that the fight had been all but beaten from him. Pidge began to silently weep.

Haxus moved around Shiro, where he fell behind him and knelt down. The Galra reached around to hold Shiro’s head by his chin, as he forced him to look in Pidge’s direction, and – when Shiro refused and closed his eyes tightly shut – there came a claw at the side of his face that pressed just enough to draw a bead of blood. It took only the promise to remove his eyes, should he remain willingly blind, to forced Shiro to watch with tears.

“I suppose a treat is well-deserved,” observed Sendak.

The horror began to dawn upon Pidge. It was enough to break her; Pidge began to rapidly shake her head back and forth, as she struggled back onto her feet and stumbled over, until she was running as fast as her bare feet could manage, with small slaps upon the tiles. Pidge barely made it halfway across the room before Sendak struck, and – with the barest hint of energy expended – he shot out his cybernetic arm and yanked her back across to him. The hand covered her entire body, where it pinned her down before him.

“Hmm, this one has attitude.” Sendak licked his lips.

Pidge lay prone upon the floor; the hand moved so that there was a finger and thumb beneath each armpit, and the left over digits held her head down against the ground, so that her bruised cheek was held against cold tiles. It was a humiliating position. Pidge scratched at the tiles, until her head was turned to look directly upon Shiro, who glanced back with wide eyes of terror and with tears streaming down his face. They locked eyes, just long enough to share in something deeper and something that could not be expressed with words.

Sendak sat astride her, with a furred leg on either side of her hips. The lower half of his legs seemed almost the entire length of hers, enough that she began to desperately fear his erection, as her heart raced and her mouth ran dry in fear. Pidge kept her eyes locked on Shiro, who – as he let his eyes fall to the floor – felt Haxus’ claw dig deep against the side of his face, forcing him to look back up and watch as Sendak unsheathed himself.

There was an audible gasp from Shiro.

Pidge felt nothing at first, but soon the hand clasped around her body. It held her tight, enough to act as a warning, before something long and furry moved along her back. The sensation was unbearable. It felt almost alive, like something tracing patterns along her flesh, and she knew – just from the way Shiro bit his lip and cried – it was the alien erection of Sendak upon her body. The member felt a good six or seven inches, while the girth felt beyond immense, like a closed first or something more than she could endure.

“Do not tense, Human,” said Sendak. “It will only hurt more.”

Pidge cried out as pain struck. The member invaded her with little warning, without the forced arousal that came from Haxus, and she felt filled to breaking point. There was little lubrication from her insides, but Sendak seemed to leak pre-come at an alarming rate, until it eventually helped to ease entry in itself, and yet the pain – so sharp and intense – refused to make way for enjoyment or even orgasm. Pidge began to weep against the intrusion.

Sendak thrust inside her to a fast and hard rhythm, only interested in his pleasure, and – for a horrible moment – she felt gratitude that officially Haxus had claimed her, as she knew she could not endure this kind of abuse for very long. The humiliation was made worse by how Shiro watched; she could see the arousal in his eyes, as they dilated and widened, and she could see the tent to his trousers as he began to fidget where he knelt. Haxus reached in front of Shiro and freed his erection, before his hand encircled it whole.

“L-Let go of him,” begged Pidge.

Sendak gave a long laugh and said: “It seems this one is self-conscious.”

The pain increased as the thrusts quickened inside her; there was a wet sound of balls striking upon her buttocks, where that large member made her lower body feel somewhat numb, and he grunted and groaned with consistent sounds. Shiro appeared to fight off his arousal, desperate to avoid an orgasm, but that hand upon his length continued to stroke him and fondle him, until his head was thrown back and his mouth was wide open. He watched her with flushed cheeks and wet lips, thrusting into that hand out of sheer instinct.

Pidge felt a rush of liquid. Sendak came deep inside her, until the come began to leak out from her sides and over her thighs, and he game a roar unlike any other, which deafened her and caused her to wince in pain. The oversized hand clenched around her, while his member throbbed and thrust one last time, and soon – as he pulled away – she felt her hole gape and wink with a strange feeling of emptiness. Shiro continued to watch.

It was painful to watch, but soon he came in turn. There were several shots of come onto the floor, which was painted with streaks of white, before Haxus laughed at him and tucked him away, before giving him a pat upon the back and asking Sendak for permission to take him in turn. Pidge never heard the reply, as she passed in and out of consciousness, before coming around next to Lance, who was barely breathing. Shiro was suddenly before Sendak, servicing him in an oral manner, in a way that looked like he was familiar with the act.

“I think you and your friend need to be healed,” said Haxus.

Pidge struggled to roll onto her back, where she looked up to see the Galra man above her with an impassive form of expression. He signalled for four drones to lift her and Lance, at which point she felt cold metal upon her limbs, as two of them picked her up and prepared to carry her away. Haxus raised a hand to stop them, even as Lance’s prone form was held next to her with the same precision of the other two drones. Pidge swallowed hard.

“When he heals,” promised Haxus, “I expect a show.”

“You – you can’t,” said Pidge. “You –”

“Maybe we shall involve your friend ‘Shiro’ in turn, hmm?”

Pidge heard nothing else as she was carried away, but Haxus and Sendak could hear her cries, as they remained in the control room with long bouts of laughter that only added to her suffering, and – as she was removed from the room – she realised that this would only be the start of her pain. Lance would never know what pain could become, until he awoke to the nightmare that was reality, and she dreaded the things they would be made to do.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Pidge.


End file.
